


Be Positive

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ordinary Life, Original work - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, vamp, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work:"Hi, I'm really into vampire so could you please do a female vampire x male reader angst and romance?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Be Positive

“Do you want to live forever?”

She always asks you that. It’s always been a joke between the two of you. It’s like flirting with death. But tonight as the stroll you are on has taken a pause by a beautiful river close to the edges of town, she seemed so serious.

“You know my answer.” You smiled softly at her, the moon night gently caressing her skin in a pale light. Those haunting endless brown eyes of her stared at you a moment. It felt like a moment to long. It felt like you gave the wrong answer.

“Speak truthfully.” She murmured, moving closer to you with a look of vulnerability over her bold features. “Could you do this? Live forever?” She gestured to herself, a short finger moving up and down her figure quickly before pointing a sharp nail in your direction. “Could you?”

There was a lump in your throat. There always was when things got a little too serious a little too quick. You coughed softly, shoving your hands into your pants pockets. There was a fire in this woman of yours that could never be quenched. You feared a for a second that maybe a different thirst was arising. She usually got moody when it was reaching that time. “We don’t have to discuss this now.”

“Why not?” She pulled the thick coat around her figure even tighter. “A better place than any.”

“I mean, I don’t know. “ You fumbled for coherency. “Could I live forever? It’s a gamble. What if I don’t like what this life is in twenty years? What if I love it? What if I’m just another fucking asshole waiting for immortality? What’s it going to do for me?”

“You’re just such an ass.” She grumbled, looking over the eerily still river. It was so low you could see the rocks. “It’s a blessing. Most people would kill for this.”

“You have. You do.”

Your reply was too quick for either of your likings. She turned to you, features more feral by the second as fangs expose themselves. “You’re too soft for this lifestyle. You couldn’t hurt a fly. But oh, me? I’m a fucking killer. That’s all you see as you stand before me! Not wife! Killer! Murderer!”

You’ve upset her. You always do when the subject comes up. “Honey, I love you.” You whispered tenderly, hand reaching for her. “I’m sorry. This always makes me nervous. I don’t know if I can be as strong as you are. I don’t have the stomach for blood.”

“That’s all women are.” She let you touch her. You moved closer, being very careful of pushing your limits when you upset her. “All we are is blood. We know it so well. Our history is soaked in it. It’s fate I met the end of my mortality to be turned into something like that.” She looked at you, frozen in time at the age she died in. “I see you with every moment passing, changing before me. Little lines of history curving into your skin. Every laugh, every word, every forehead wrinkle. I will never have that. I see destiny dripping through your veins and leaking out at every possible second. It’s disorienting.”

“I’m sorry that I can’t make a decision. I love you dearly. I love our family. Our life. But you didn’t have a choice, honey. Can I ask you the same question? Do you want to live forever?”

She sniffled softly. “I don’t have an answer either. I want to live forever now. It’s my only choice. I will continue to make that choice.” Your wife tearfully looks at you. “I will live forever to see our children have children and so on. I want that.”

“You’re so strong in everything you do.” You looked at her, reaching up to wipe a red tear from her face. “You can’t lose any more fluids. You need all that you can get before we get our next regulated shipment.”

“It’s easy to be a vampire!” She tossed her hands up before knocking her head into your chest. “It’s state-funded even, dear. You really need to think about it. It would make the bills easier.”

“How about I go to the doctor next week and get tests run to make sure I’d even be a good candidate?”

“You would do that?” She looked up at you, big-eyed.

“Of course.” You wrapped your arms around her, embracing her with all the love you could summon. You kissed her forehead. “It needs to be done anyway. I need to stop not doing things because it slightly inconveniences me. I know it’s important. Plus, it would be kind of cool to stay like our great-great-great-great grandkids.”

She laughed at you. “I told you! It would be a story for the ages.”

You leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping her face. There was such a soft, comfortable silence between the two of you. “I am sorry that I upset you.”

She nodded, her forehead rubbing against yours as she was leaned into the kiss. “You should be.”

“You want to head home? I can make you a cup of B positive got chocolate?”

Your wife took your hand, moving to the direction of your house. “That would be nice. Do we have any of those iron-enriched marshmallows?”

“I know we bought some the last time we went grocery shopping but I can’t guarantee anything.”

“Okay, that’s fine then.” She led the way.

“Maybe we can practice the art of the vertical tango? Hmm?”

She blew a raspberry. “I’m not having makeup sex after a full stomach.”

“Oh, so before then?”

Her laughter almost vibrated the chill from the night away.


End file.
